best friends to a couple
by tamiatiana37
Summary: rachel and finn have been best friends since middle school what happens to them whenb they get to high school
1. chapter 1

**hey guy this is my second story I hope you enjoy ps I don't own glee**

 **R** **achel pov**

i'm _Rachel berry soon to be Broadway_

 _star_ _i'm also captain of glee club, Jesse_

St J _ames girlfriend and best friend of_

 _Quarter_ _back_ of the football team

 _and other glee captain Finn Hudson_ _we_

 _have been best friends since middle_ _school_

 _in 8th grade this boy spread rumors_ _about_

 _me_ _and people called me a slut for_ _the_

 _rumors and I finally was done and_ _talked to_

 _him and we argued and he called_ _me a slut_

 _then_ _finn heard and sucker_ _punched him_

 _ever since we have been best friends_ _he's_

 _very protective of me because he_ _doesn't_

 _want me to_ _get hurt that's why_ _love him it_

 _took me awhile to convince him_ _Jesse was_

 _a good guy he still doesn't trust_ _him but he_

 _sees I'm_ _happy with him so he_ _leaves it_

 _alone plus he is busy with his_ _relationship_

 _with Ms. Barbie bossy bitchy head cheerleader_

 _Quinn_ _Fabray I hate her_ _but I leave it alone_. i woke up did my

morning routine and got dress and ate breakfast

and waited for finn to pick me up i finished breakfast and said bye to

my dads they have a business trip for 3 weeks

i kissed them bye and they enjoy their trip

i ran to finns truck i missed him over

spring break he had a family trip and

spend all his time was quinn i hate her

i got in the truck with finns help and

he drove.

give him a big hug and said

"oh my god finn i have missed you some much these past few weeks "

"i know i missed you too rach but you how it is when your in a relationship and you know quinn is pregnant so i have spend more time with her "

"i know so how's ms.blonde head cheerio "i said with me rolling my eyes

"rach she's not that bad you need to get to know her by joining the cheerios they have an opening "

"finn no way in hell that's going to happen "

" come on rach do it for your best friend it would mean the world to me if my girlfriend and my best friend were besties "

"ok fine but you have become friends with jesse "

"oh come on you know how much i hate him"

"and you know how much i hate quinn so we could be even deal "

"fine deal " we shook hands we finally

arrived to the school and i didn't

want to get out because today i have

to sign up for the cheerio so i just sat

in the car until finn opened the door

and picked me up and put me over his

shoulder and entered the school and

carried me to the cheerios try outs

list

"fine i'll sign up but I'm not happy about it "he smiled i signed and put a gold star at the end of my name and walked to my locker and finns locker is one locker down we saw jesse wait at my locker

"hey babe what's up i missed you so much "jesse said kissing me finn then awkwardly coughed

"so babe i have to go to the library for music sheet see you at glee ok bye" he left finn start to talk

"i don't see what you see in him he's a jerk "

"he makes me happy "

"ok if your happy im happy"

the first few classes pass by quickly

before i knew it .it was cheerios try

out once i walk out of the class finn

was there waiting for me .

"wow finn your really committed for me

and quinn to become friends aren't you"

"it means alot to me if my two special girls got alot" finn said walking me to me locker i put everything in my locker and went to the locker room to change

"you ready "

"ready as I'll ever be " i then head sue call manhands i rolled my eyes

"hi im rachel berry not manhands"

"yeah what ever show us what you got" coach sue started the music and i did what did what i learned in years of dance

"wow berry you have move practice is tomorrow afternoon after school don't be late"

"i won't thank you " i said as she handed me my uniform and went to the change room to get in my uniform

when i left finn was waiting for me

"oh my guy you made the team "

"your looking at the new cheerio coach sue was very improve "

"im so proud of you" he lift me up and

spin me around looked in his eye we

have always friends i never thought i

would be falling for him but he has a

girlfriend.

"ok i have to go tell Jesse see you in glee ok"

i left the thought of him and quinn

made me sad i than ran down looking

for Jesse and i found him with a

cheerio kissing it broke my heart i was

crying so much i couldn't face him i

ran down the hall to the auditorium

once i got there i texted finn CODE RED

 **Finn pov**

 _i was walking to my locker when rachel_

 _texted me CODE RED i rush to the_

 _auditorium it was our plaplace every rode_

 _we take it always leads us there it our_

 _spot i arrived i see rachel on stage crying_

 _really hard_

 _"rach what happened "_

 _"I'm such an idiot i should have listen to you " i sat next to her and cupped her_

 _cheeks and asked with my rage building_

 _up inside me_

 _" rach look at me and telling me what he did"_

 _"i was looking for him and found him in a corner kissing a cheerio "_

 _before she could say anything else i ran_

 _out of the auditorium with a rage of jesse_

 _i found him by his locker ._

 _"oh hey finn have you seen rachel " i_

 _lift by his shirt hold him the locker_

 _"so you think she would get away with cheating "_

 _"wait how did you find out "_

 _"are you forgetting im a jock i have my ways"_

 _" i really thought rachel was to dumb of a loser to find out "_

 _"i knew rachel was too good for she not just some random girl you could use she's smart ,beautiful , talented and she could do better than trash like you "_

 _"are you sure because it doesn't get better than me shes just a sad girl lima loser"_

 _i had with him and i push him on the floor and started punching_

 ** _Rachel pov_**

 _i was ran after finn i hid behind a wall_

 _my heart was over whelming with finns_

 _speech i think im falling hard for him then_

 _i ran to finn when i saw him starting to_

 _punch jesse me trying to pull finn off of_

 _him ._

 _"finn get off him it's ok he a jerk i know_

 _now"_

 _" no rach he deserves to pay for the pain he cause you you deserve more then him"_

 _"finn stop your going to kill and i need you to be me not in prison for killing a person who isn't worth it"_

 _finn got off of him and walk to me to comfort me while im crying and whispered_

 _"it's ok everything is going to be ok "after i_

 _finished crying we went to glee_

 _quinn was sick today so i was able to put_

 _my head on finns shoulder_ and mr. shue walk in

"ok before break i told you guy to find a song that describes you or someones close to you who up" finn raised his hand

"ok this is dedicated to rachel my best friend i know your sad but i want to show you im always her" he sang I'll

stand by you when he finshed i

walked up to him and hugged him and said

"thank you finn that meant alot to me "

"your welcome i love you rach "

"i love too finn" school was finish and

we walked to finns car we were

listening to the radio and don't stop

believe came on and we sang along

we arrived to my house .

"you could come in if you want my dads aren't home for the next 3 weeks and i need my best friend now at a sad time'' he got out of the car and walked .

to my door i opened it

"im going to change ok make yourself at home " i ran up stairs and like at the

picture of him and me it felt like i was

going to breakdown i need something

to take the edge off so i ran to my

dads liquor cabinet and took the

strongest drink i could find and took

a red solo cup pour a cup full and

chugged it and went to change and

went down stairs

"ok let watch grease, breakfast bunch, high school musical 1, west side story or sucide squad "

"i think you should choose your the guest "

"ok suicide squad are you sure you are ok" he put it in the dvr and i she

while he was setting up i went back

up stairs and got another cup full of

liquor and gulped it and take three

more cup and gulped them at this

point i was full on drunk i went to

my room take all of Jesse's crap

put a in a box and took my matches

ran down stair with it finn saw me

and was about to speak but before he

could i ran in the yard and he

followed .

''hey rach you ok your acting a little crazy the last time you acted this

crazy was" he realize it meant be

because im drunk but did finn get hotter

he grabbed my cup and ran to the

kitchen and poured my drink in the

sink

"you had no right to do that "

"are you serious there are other way to deal with your problems this is not it"

"so what finn im hurt finn i love him have you ever loved someone so much they didn't love you and they treat you like nothing and what hurts the most is you love them still them or you love someone who you can't have"

me crying

"rach there are different type of love like i love you so why are you hurting yourself like this like you said he's not worth it" i ran to the yard because

i thought if i stayed i would kiss him

i lite the match and set jesse stuff on

fire i thought it would make me better

but it didn't i saw run out with water

"are you try burn this house down"

"just leave me alone "

"do you know what happened to me over i found out Quinn's wasn't mine and that's not the worst part she have friend's baby it's puck so you want to talk about hurt this here what im feeling is hurt " i felt so bad for what i

did to him we should be working

together we're both heart broken i a

way

"finn im so selfish didn't even ask whats going on in your life im so sorry "

"it's fine your heart broken too "

" you know what we should have a party tomorrow " i said while finn was

drink his beer and i got another cup

alcohol he was ok because we both

hurt very bad

"your right tomorrow is friday people need a good party " we're standing

facing each other and we look deep

into each other eyes then we kissed

passion and one thing lead to another

and the rest was a blur .

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry. it was long**


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys sorry the last chapter was unreadable** **but i 'll try my best this chapter enjoy ps i don't own glee**

 ** _Rachel's pov_**

 _i woke up i felt so cold and i at my body_ _i was naked and had a huge hang over and i was confused and thought to myself_

 _" what happened last night all i remember_ _is finn coming over to watch a movie and i went upstairs to change and saw a pic of me and Jesse and i could take it anymore so i drank but who did ise with"_

i _realized who i slept with and then my phone buzzed i saw a text from finn_

 _'Hey sorry i had to leave i just need time to think about last night i was a mistake we should talk meet me at the bleachers before school starts '_

i _cried as my knees were against my chest_ _i can't believe i had my first time and i dont remember did we use protection what if i get pregnant im 16 i can't rasie a baby so many questions no answer i decide to get dressed in my cheerio uniform and went to school. i went to cheerios practice i ran to the bleachers waiting for finn ._

 **F** ** _inns pov_**

 _i was finished football practice so i rush to the bleachers when i got there i saw rachel on her phone i walked to her and sat dow_

 _"Hey finn i have been waiting so long i began to think you ditched me"_

" _sorry football practice we need to talk_

"ok _go ahead speak "_

"a _bout last night we agree it was a mistake right"_

" _yeah a stupid drunk mistake "_

 _"good so i was thinking give each other space a day or 2"_

 _"finn your kidding right please tell me your kidding "_

"u _nfortunately no i need time to deal with the quinn thing and you i just need to think"_

"fi _nn instead of we both dealing with it together your going to ruin our friendship over a stupid mistake we both made by yourself "_

"i _m sorry i just confused ok "_

 _"ok then let me unconfuse you i done with you until you stop your little break "_

 ** _Rachel pov_**

 _i ran to the bathroom to cry i got there_ _and went in a stall and cried all of a sudden a person came in the bathroom heard me cry and knock on the stall door_.

 _''Rachel is that you in there are you ok "_

 _"go away Santana you wouldn't care anyways "_

"ra _ch just opened it "_ _i opened it and she came in saw me a mess_

 _"oh berry this is worst than i thought im texting Kurt and Mercedes "_ _she texted them and they came rushing in_

 _"ok what was the code red for i had leave home ec for this" kurt said_

"n _ow that we're all here spill it rach whats up with you "_

"fin _e I'll tell but what we say in here stays in here agreed " they all nod_

" _ok so it a long story but im going to put it in a short summary so me and Jesse broke up for him cheating on me him and finn fought finn rode me home i offered him to come in he did and i went to upstair to change and_ saw a picture of us i got pissed i was fed up so i decide to drink the strongest liquor i could find and got really drunk and woke up naked which meant i slept with finn we talk and he is being a baby and needs a "break " and i think im pregnant there was no sign of a condom and im not on the pill " i started cry

"oh rachel everything in going to be "

Mercedes said while her,Santana and kurt comfort me

"ok now to the main problem you might be pregnant first thing is getting a test" Santana said concerned

"ok we have 10 more minutes of class then there lunch "we all agreed to meet by my locker

we went to class and then the bell rang i went to my locker and found them waiting for me we all walk to kurts car and drdrove the pharmacy near by

"ok heres the plan we go in pay and get out before we find anyone we knows us got it ok lets do this "Santana explained and all went in the store and we take about 9 test to be sure and went to the cashier uncomfortable before we left she said

" if anything it not that bad being a teen mom "give me a smile i said

"thank you "and we left rush back to school and we still had 20 mins we rushed to the bathroom and took all of the test

"ok all we need do is wait "kurt said

"why is the so long this is anxiety " i said panicking until i heard the timer

and i look at it

"so berry what does it say "

"im pregnant "i then broke down crying they went on the floor and hugged me

" what am i going to do i can't be a mom if i never had a mom "

"first you need to go to the doctor after school and then find a way to tell finn"Mercedes said

"i can't tell finn with his quinn problem i can't and what if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby and just leaves us i can't handle that"

"rach i love you but finn is my brother i can't just lie to him you eitheither tell him or i will your choice "

"kurt are you seriously going to hurt me like that "

"if i have no other choice then yes this baby deserves a mom and dad you can't be selfish this time we're talking about a human being now you two need to get over your petty fight if you love your baby and want the best for them" kurt made me realize something i can't be selfish about this as much as i hate admitting it i need finn for the baby .

"your right im being inconsiderate im responsible for two lives now i talk to him as soon as i see him " lunch was over i decide to go to my locker and finn was at his locker i nervously walked up to him

"hey finn we really need to talk "

"is it really important because i told you i need space "

"yeah it really is" i pull in to the closet

"so i had a feeling that when we did it we didn't use protection so i took a test and it was postive but to check im going to doctors to check and i really love you and i don't want you to leave me because i can't do this alone "i said crying

"rach I'm going to need some time to think ok "

"are you kidding me finn after all i said your just going to said that "

"what the hell do you want me to say after the quinn thing right now i just need time to just find myself "

"i know exactly who you are a scared little boy who likes to run from his problem well you can't run from this also i have no control over who Quinn sleep with all i know is might be a mom at 16 at my first time you know i was glad it was you because i said at least it wasn't wasted with a jerk but i regret it because your not ever there for me at this tough time i just want you to hold me like you did with quinn and it wasn't ever yours but this baby is your and you treat it like nothing i thought i could get over this argument for our baby but i guess not if you change you could find me at the clinic a few blocks from here after school "

i ran out crying and ran to the auditorium and stayed there until glee

it was time for glee and Mercedes ,kurt and Santana ran up to me

"hey guys i told finn he said what was he suppose to do and thathe just needs some time to find himself after the Quinn problem and i told him who he is and what he should do and that i have no control over quinns action and left"

"i have had enough of his bs "as Santana said that finn entered snd she yell in Spanish to him until Mr. shue came in

"hey what going on here we're a family we shouldn't act like this you two take your sit , rachel i haven't seen you all day are you ok "

"yes mr.shue i have been having a tough day I'll tell you later "

"ok does anyone have song that describes how their feeling " i raised my hand .

"ok Rachel you have the floor "i got up and sang cry when i finished i could take how people were looking at me so i ran out to my place the auditorium and when glee was finished mr. shue found me i explained everything .

"oh my god rachel it seems like your have a rough time you know im always here and ms.p door is always open we could help with your parents and if you need somewhere to stay you could stay with us" i was so happy that i had so much i support from mr.shue

"thank you nuch mr. shue for your support it means alot to me" i hugged Mr .shue and cried in his shoulder

"while i have go i my first doctor appointment "

"ok do you need a ride there"

"no it's fine me ,Santana ,Mercedes and Kurt are go with me but I'll see you tomorrow ""i left and met Mercedes, Kurt and Santana we all went to the doctor and we entered sign in and waited i finally hear

"Rachel berry "i stood up

"that's me"

"Hi im dr. Matthew lets all go in my office "she lead us to her office and we all sat down and she asked

"is the father going to be coming or will he not be joining us today "

" no not today "

"ok so how along are you "

"um a day or two "

"ok um do you have signs "

"um im overly emotional and hungry for weird things "

"how did you know you were pregnant "

"the morning after i felt weird and there were no signs of protection so i took 9 test all positive "

" ok im going to do a songram sit right there" i sat by the machine

"ok the gel is cold ok"i shivered as she put the gel on and a black and white image show up on the screen i was so small

"when can you tell what it is "i said tear falling down my face

"rach it's so small "Santana said

"at least you know it going to be adorable "Santana stated

"your going to be a great mom" Mercedes said

"thanks you guys i love you all "

"ok would you like pictures if you do how much "

"yes 9 please "

"ok you get cleaned up and you could pick it up at the front desk " i cleaned my stomach and all went to the front desk we picked up my sonogram picture and walked to the car

" so what are you going tell your dads"

"that it was big mistake and kick me out"

"if anything you have us and could stay with us"

"thanks guys ok now can we go eat at breadstix im starving " we drove to breadstixs and left to drop off santana and Mercedes.

" kurt can i sleep at your house "

"yeah sure"

"ok can you sneak me in i don't want anyone to know im here " we got out of the car and he sneaked me in from the back door and went to his room

"thanks kurt "

"no problem im going get my movies from upstairs "

 **Finn pov**

 _all day i couldn't get Rachel word out of my head the words of disappointment and sadness i just don't know yeah i love her but im still in love with quinn i don't want to lead her on i don't want her to_

 _get more hurt from me i can't look at her without thinking i ruin her llife why am i so stupid i should have been there for her .All of a sudden i heard a knock it was my mom_

 _"hey honey are you ok you been act strange since you got home"_

 _" well mom i have to tell you something so when i slept over with Rachel we got drunk and did it and earlier today she said she's pregnant and i freaked out and said what am I suppose to do and said i can't do this with what happened with Quinn and that i needed time "_

 _"are you serious finn do you know how stupid that was not only you got that poor girl pregnant you left her alone what the hell is wrong with you you made that bed now you have to lay on it she was probably scared and left her finn that's a human your talking about you cant teach it like nothing your going to take responsible for that child its your baby this time and you treated quinn better now you are going to talk to her and take responsible "_

 _"it was a stupid choose i know that im just afraid im going to break her more than she is i can't look at her mom without thinking I ruin her life and her dreams i want the best for her "_

 _" but what if the best for me is you finn i needed you to be there but you weren't how could you " i look up to see rachel at the door in tear_

 _" i'll let you guys talk make the right choose finn" my mom left and me and rachel were sitting on my bed_

 _"so where should we start how about what the hell made you leave me with your child "_

 _"i so sorry rach i just needed to clear my head and i didn't want to hurt you "_

 _" but don't you get it you hurt me more by leaving and not see you child for the first time "_

 _" I'm sorry but im willing to work through this we can go to ms. p for hekp ok at least that's a step "_

 _"yeah it is love you finn "_

 _"i love you too rach " we hugged and layed on my bed_

 _"do you think were going to be great parents " Rachel said_

 _"maybe with some help "_

 _"what do you want it to be" i asked_

 _"a girl with an amazing voice as ours and i think she would be daddy's little girl"_

 _"i want it to be a boy who likes football , singing and has better dance moves yhen me" i look next yo me rachel is sleeping i_

 _put her under the cover and kissed her and went to bed_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading**_


	3. chapter 3

**hey guys im sorry again for my updates but it's my senior year and i usually busy but I'll try to update more often ps i don't own glee i hope you enjoy lots of love from me have a great da** **y**

 **Finn pov**

 _i was woken by the sun i turn over to see Rachel it has been 8 weeks since Rachel told me how i get so much good and bad luck at the same time i love her but i love quinn too but rachel is carrying my child but quinn is my first love and that will never change but she also is carrying my ex best friend baby and that will bound them together forever ever though they give beth it will alway bound them like me and rach rach show me the meaning of love i thought i was in love with quinn i was interrupted by rach waking up i give her a kiss._

 _" hey handsome how long have you been awake "_

 _"no long how did you sleep "_

 _"good but enough talking we need to get ready for school "_

 _"why can't we pretend were sick "_

 _"no you have football and I have cheerios practice coach sue has been up my ass she getting superstition because lost week i kept running to the bathroom and i had her order another uniform because the other did fit i don't want to get kicked off the team "she said as she was getting ready_

 _"if the doesn't fit just quit i don't want you to hurt the baby "_

 _"finn i perfectly capable of taking care of myself and the baby "_

 _" its not choice its a demand for the baby safety i think it is best you quit "_

 _" excuse me for trying to have a normal high school experience before the baby comes and your trying to act like you own me you are not my dad your just the baby's dad "_

 _" yeah im not going to lost that baby for your stupid selfish reasons "_

 _" ok now what i think is stupid fine I'll just leave if i can or do you think im too stupid to open a door " she said stroming out i was so much easier with quinn what am i going to do_

 ** _Rachel pov_**

 _i ran downstairs and saw kurt about to leave and i ran to him_

 _"kurt wait can you give me a ride me and finn are fighting "_

"yeah "

" ok let's get in the car and talk "

"ok let's go "i get in the car still pissed at finn

"so diva tell me what's going on with my you and my brother " i explain to him what happened

"diva i could see why your mad and why he is too he trying to protect you and this baby you saw how destroyed he looked after the quinn baby drama but still he has to make you make your own choices and your not stupid why don't you get to ms.p "he said as he was driving

"thanks kurt your the best i just don't know i love him but there are some things that make wonder if we can get through this "

"rach i see the way he looks at you he's in love with you , you have been best friends since middle school so what'sthe problem "

"its just a big part of me has a feeling that the only reason he hasn't ran back to quinn is because of the baby " we arrived to the school and got out of the car

"ok ms. diva i have to go TTYL " he left and i went to my locker and saw finn waiting

" hey rach we need to talk now "

" i thought you were done insulting me what's next you going to compare me to quinn how im not hot enough , skinny enough or how im popular enough because if you are you can go back to your little barbie cheerio "

" no and your beautiful and talented and smart and i love you so why are you jealous of quinn "

"because she was your first love and first alway wins so my question is do you love me like you loved her "

"no ..." i interrupted him and walked away i knew he didn't love me i ran into the one place that help the Auditorium every road leads me to here " i sat down on the edge of the stage just think is this the best life for my baby

i then saw the door open revealing finn he saw tear in my eye and walked to me

" how did you find me did you follow me"

"rach we have been best friends since middle school i know you better than anyone and plus you love the stage because it makes you feel like your on Broadway like it was a step closer to your dreams im am so sorry for ruining your life your dreams " i look at him standing in front of me i cupped cheeks

"hey it takes two to tango we were both drunk it's god giving us a blessing he looked down at us and say we belong together and give us a little miracle and this isn't the end of our life it's the beginning i love Finn Hudson "

" i love you too more than anything or anyone "

" so what did you mean when you said no you don't love me like quinn "i started crying and looked down at the floor he moved closer and lifted my chin

"i meant i thought quinn and i were in love but then we got together and my life changed for the good you are my first love rach because without you i wouldn't know what love was you tought me to love" i lean closer to him and kissed him

" so i guess im forgiven im sorry i tried to control you "

" no i get it your trying to keep the baby safe and cheerleadering is risky i happy you care and your committed to this as i am but you don't think i worry about football how what if you get hurt or leave us for a cheerleader "

"listen i will never leave ok rachel barbra berry "

"ok let's get to practice "

" i just want to stay here and make out "

"no im have one baby i don't need two " we went to practice and i was late and coach sue called me into her office after practice

"hi coach sue you wanted to talk "

"take a seat hobbit " i walked over and took a seat

"so what is it is its about me running out of practice every minute because it's just im not feeling well "

"its part of it i was wondering why you needed the new uniform that never happened to the other cheerios so i did digging and found out you had alot of meeting with ms. p and you constantly running to the bathroom and i put it together but i what you to say" i was in tears

" did you tell anyone that im pregnant "

" no but it did explain alot hobbit your off the cheerios "

" yeah i got that I'll give you my uniform at the end of the day"

i walked out of the room crying i know what your thinking you hated cheerleadering but when you get settled it's kinda of fun and i got popular from it and had good friends on the cheerios i decided to go to my locker for my other clothes when I suddenly get a text i thought it was finn but it was santana

'hey where the hell are you i didn't see you after practice oh did coach sue talk to about you being late because she was asking me where were you i said idk anyway meet my at the bleachers im waiting puck and im bored '

i changed in my black and white long cardigan, my red loose top and navy blue skinny Jean's , finn necklace and my begie boots and touch up my makeup and put my hair in a french braid and ran to the bleachers and santana on her phone

"hey tana what's up "

"hey berry what took you so long "

" i had to change out of my uniform "

" wait what happened "

" coach sue kicked me off the team "

" what why isit about being late because the bs "

" its because she found out about my secret "

" are you ok rach kurt told me about finn and you "

" we're fine we worked it out so how are you and puckman "

"good but quinn and her needy self is getting in the way "

"oh yeah been there still dealing with that but we could take her she has got nothing on us "

"yeah wait the boys are coming " she said as we gather our stuff the boys walked up to us

"oh no the girls are talking we're dead " puck said as they both laugh

" haha very funny " santana said

"ready to get to class " i said

" why don't we all ditch and go somewhere fun " puck said with santana and finn agreeing i rolled my eyes and said

" what hell let's just go hurry so no one sees " we ran to the entrance and spend the rest of the day shopping taking pictures and later we went to tana's house and we swam it's was fun then me and finn went home

 **thank you for reading and please comment and give feedback for next time**


	4. im sorry

**Hey guys im sorry im taking a break from this story because i have no idea what to do for the next chapter if you guys have ideas comment them and I'll come up with something bye for now**


End file.
